Sayap Malaikat
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Bagiku Kaien adalah seorang kesatria yang menunggangi kuda putih... Seorang kesatria yang sangat tampan… Kesatria milikku seorang…
1. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Pagi ini aku terbangun karena sinar sang mentari yang dengan nakalnya masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutupi gorden. Meski masih mengantuk aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Kulirik jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurku, jarum panjang dan pendeknya membentuk garis lurus yang vertikal. Jam 6 pagi rupanya.

Kurenggangkan badanku, dan dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Tiga puluh menit kemudian aku sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahku. Sekarang tinggal menunggu…

"Hoi Rukia ayo kita berangkat!" seseorang berteriak dari halaman depan.

Bibirku langsung membentuk seulas senyum ketika aku mendengar suaranya. Dengan segera aku berlari membuka jendela dan menyuguhi orang di bawah sana dengan senyumku.

"Kaien, tunggu aku!" aku balik berteriak.

Merepotkan sih, karena kamarku berada di lantai dua, kami jadi harus saling berteriak setiap pagi. Setiap pagi kataku? Karena kami satu sekolah jadinya kami selalu berangkat bersama. Kini aku tengah duduk di kelas X-6 dan dia di kelas XII-IPA-4. Bisa disebut dia itu merupakan senpai-ku. Senpai? Hiy aku tak ingin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel senpai. Terlalu aneh, terlalu formal.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ucapku sembari menarik lengannya.

_**Sejak kami masih kecil Kaien dan aku sudah menjadi sahabat baik…**_

_**Setiap kali aku berada dalam kesulitan ia pasti akan datang menolong…**_

Kami lebih memilih berjalan kaki dibandingkan dengan memakai kendaraan umum ataupun motor milik Kaien, habisnya jarak antara rumah dan sekolah cukup dekat. Jadi bisa sekalian olah raga. Selain itu dengan berjalan seperti ini aku bisa lebih lama berada dekat dengan Kaien.

"Rukia, pulang sekolah nanti kau pulang sendiri saja ya. Aku ada urusan," ucap Kaien sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kecil mendapati rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi menjadi berantakan karena ulah tangannya yang jahil. "Kaien, rambutku jadi berantakan!" aku menyuarakan sedikit protes.

Kaien tersenyum melihatku. "Jangan bohong, kau menyukainya 'kan?" ucapnya menggoda.

"Urusai!" aku berkata ketus padanya.

Kaien malah tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

Aku memandanginya kesal, "Jangan tertawa!"

"Gomen, putriku sayang. Jangan marah dan cemberut lagi dong."

Dengan cekatan Kaien mengeluarkan dua buah gantungan kunci dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin marah pada Kaien tapi melihat gantungan chappy di tangannya aku menjadi meleleh lagi. Kedua gantungan kunci itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Masing-masing gantungan sedang memeluk hati yang terbelah dua.

"Ini, satu untukmu dan satu untukku," ucap Kaien.

Tangan mungilku dengan senang hati menerima salah satu gantungan yang ia sodorkan padaku.

"Woa! Sejak kapan Kaien mejadi baik begini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dapat aku dengar Kaien mendecih kecil.

"Sejak aku menjadi kekasihmu," ucapnya lantang.

Wajahku sontak memerah. Dasar, ia sangat tahu bagaimana caranya tuk buatku malu.

Sesampainya di sekolah kami harus berjalan berlawanan, tentu karena kelas kami yang berbeda. Aku berdiri memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh, tubuhnya tegap dan atletis. Dengan rambut ala spiky-nya yang mencuat ke segala arah. Entah apa yang membuatku menyukainya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

_**Kalau dipikir-pikir ia jadi terdengar seperti seorang pahlawan…**_

_**Namun aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai kesatria…**_

Siang ini aku pulang tanpa ditemani Kaien. Belakangan ini memang begitu, apalagi sekarang Kaien sudah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Dadaku serasa sesak, aku rindu akan suara dan sentuhannya.

"Kaien bodoh!" umpatku.

Segera saja aku percepat langkahku, kalau begini aku ingin cepat pulang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menggelitik paha kananku, segera saja kuraih handphone-ku yang bergetar cukup keras di rok sekolahku.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapku.

"Yo! Rukia!" terdengar jawaban di seberang sana.

Aku tersenyum mengetahui suara siapa itu. "Ada apa Kaien-baka?"

"hehe baru ditinggal sebentar udah ngamuk lagi, gimana kalau lama coba?"

"Karena itu jangan berani-berani meninggalkanku dalam jangka waktu yang lama!" ancamku.

Kaien terdiam di ujung sana beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Sudah, sudah. Sebagai permintaan maaf nanti malam aku ke rumah kamu deh!"

"Ngapain? Paling Cuma ngabisin makanan doang," jawabku.

"Yey, katanya kamu nggak ngerti sama Logaritma, nanti aku ajarin deh!" ucapnya meyakinkan.

Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat.

_**Kesatria yang menunggangi kuda putih…**_

_**Seorang kesatria yang sangat tampan…**_

"Oke deh, nanti aku tunggu ya! Kalau sampai gak datang awas aja!"

Kudengar Kaien terkekeh kecil. "Baik tuan puteri."

_**Kesatria milikku seorang…**_

Kumatikan hp-ku dan mengembalikannya ke dalam saku rok milikku. Aku tersenyum senang mengingat nanti Kaien akan datang ke rumah dan tanpa sadar aku langsung melompat kegirangan. Kaien, kau tak tahu betapa rindunya aku untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Hanya berdua. Aah~ andai waktu dapat berjalan lebih cepat.

Di perjalanan pulang aku berbelok dulu ke sebuah mini market yang ada di dekat sekolah untuk membeli beberapa snack. Kaien 'kan suka banget makan, jangan sampai dia kelaparan di rumahku!

Ketika langit sudah menampilkan sisi gelapnya aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku sembari mendengarkan beberapa lagu _favorite_.

"Rukia, ada Kaien," Hisana-nee berteriak.

Mendengar nama Kaien disebut-sebut aku langsung melompat dari kasurku dan berlari ke lantai bawah. Saking cepatnya berlari aku hampir saja tersandung di tangga. Aduh harus hati-hati.

"Malem midget," Kaien menyapaku ketika aku berhasil turun dengan selamat.

"Malem landak," jawabku.

Melihat kelakuanku yang terlalu 'dingin' kepada Kaien Hisana-nee menegurku, "Rukia, jangan begitu."

"Apa?" aku bertanya.

"Kalian itu pasangan kekasih tapi tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali," keluh Hisana-nee.

"Dia yang mulai, ko!" jawabku enteng.

Hisana-nee geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku dengan Kaien yang saling menjulurkan lidah. Aduh, Nee-chan aku juga bingung kenapa kami seperti ini. Yang lebih bingung mengapa aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Aku menatap wajah Kaien. Kaien memang sering menampilkan wajah garangnya dengan dahi yang berkerut –ia kelihatan seperti yang sedang marah–. Tapi, setiap melihatnya hatiku selalu menjadi tenang. Seolah tak akan ada yang dapat menyakiti selama Kaien ada di dekatku.

_**Ne.. ini rahasiaku, Kaien…**_

_**Selama ini ada sebuah mimpi yang selalu kujaga…**_

Sekarang Kaien ikut bicara, "Maaf Hisana-san tadi aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja, Rukia 'kan memang midget."

Ujung dahiku berkedut membentuk huruf L. Midget?

Kaien berkata lagi, "Tapi, meski begitu." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi," Kaien berhenti berbicara dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Setelah dekat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kulihat Kaien berlutut sembari membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin yang teramat indah.

"Rukia, would you marry me? Be my wife for a life time, and become my children' mother?"

Aku terhenyak, kutatap matanya lekat-lekat meminta penjelasan akan semua ini. Namun yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah tekad yang sangat kuat.

"Jangan bercanda," ucapku ragu.

"Ck, yang perlu kau katakana hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak' saja midget," ucapnya kesal.

Cih, kenapa musti kesal? Lagipula mengapa harus bertanya? Kau 'kan tahu jawabanku dengan pasti.

"Ya, aku mau," ucapku pada akhirnya.

_**Yaitu menjadi isterimu suatu hari nanti…**_

Iris violet-ku kini digenangi air mata ketika Kaien menyelipkan cincin itu di jemari manisku, meski masih yang kiri. Kaien langsung berdiri dan menatap bingung padaku yang sekarang malah menangis. Tanpa berkata satu patah kata dia langsung memeluk tubuhku yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama karena kami berdua sadar bahwa Hisana-nee masih berada di sana.

Aku yang sudah lepas dari Kaien langsung memeluk Hisana-nee erat, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa hatiku sangat bahagia sekali.

"Hei, kau baru saja dilamar kenapa malah menangis?" Hisana-nee bertanya sembari mengelus rambutku lembut.

Kulepaskan pelukanku, dan menatap Hisana-nee yang memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku. Aku mendongkakkan wajahku ke atas dan mengipasinya dengan kedua tanganku, berharap tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Habisnya be-begitu tiba-tiba," isakku.

Kaien dan Hisana-nee pasti tahu kalau air mata ini merupakan air mata bahagia. Habisnya mereka malah tersenyum melihatku begitu.

_**Tapi…**_

Hari itu hari minggu, aku sedang belajar di kamarku ketika hp-ku bergetar.

"Ya? Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, apa ini nomor keluarganya yang memiliki hp ini?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

Aku menarik hp-ku dari telinga untuk melihat nomor siapa yang menelepon-ku malam-malam begini. Aku mendesah ketika nama 'Kaien-koi' yang tampak di monitor hp-ku. Dasar, apa Kaien menjatuhkan hp-nya sembarangan? Di dalamnya 'kan banyak foto kami berdua! Mulai dari yang biasa saja sampai yang mesra tiada tara. #plakk#

"Iya, saya tunangannya," ucapku kemudian.

"Begini nyonya, tunangan anda sedang ada di ruang gawat darurat Soul Society Hospital. Ia mengalami kecelakaan. Saya harap anda segera datang, kondisinya sangat buruk."

Aku terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata orang itu. Kaien, Kaien-ku kecelakaan 'kah? Air mata turun dengan sendirinya. Tanpa mengganti bajuku dulu aku segera mengajak Hisana-nee untuk mengatarku pergi. Ketika itu Nii-sama sedang ada di rumah jadi dia yang mengantarkan kami.

Hatiku was-was, air mataku juga tak mau berhenti keluar. Ah, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini kalau sudah menyangkut Kaien?

"Kami-sama, tolong… to-tolong jaga Kaien," bisikku berdoa.

Aku berlari sesampainya kami di Soul-Society Hospital. Kaien… Kaien… Kaien…

Suara roda-roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai memecahkan lamunanku tentang Kaien. Nafasku terhenti ketika ada sebuah kasur dorong yang mendekat ke arahku. Air mata kembali berjatuhan dengan sendirinya. Aku menahan diri sebisaku untuk tidak terisak. Aku menarik ujung dari baju panjamaku dan memelintirnya. Aduh kalau sampai panjama ini rusak bagaimana ya? Dulu 'kan aku membelinya bersama Kaien. Panjama ini kami beli sepasang. Meski gambarnya chappy Kaien tetap menggunakannya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih mendekat ke arahku, sepertinya dia adalah salah seorang perawat di sini.

_**Mimpi itu tiba-tiba musnah…**_

"Maaf apa anda tunangan pasien yang tadi saya telepon?" tanya-nya lembut.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Kaien, dia di mana?" tanyaku.

Dengan sekali gerakan tangan perawat itu menghentikan kasur itu, lalu membimbing tanganku untuk mendekat. Aku mengerti, aku bukan orang bodoh! Mereka melakukan hal yang sama ketika orangtua-ku meninggal.

"Uso," ucapku pelan.

Perawat itu menyingkapkan sedikit kain yang menutupi sesosok tubuh yang sangat kukenal. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam agar aku tidak terisak. Tanganku dengan bergemetar mulai menyentuh wajah Kaien yang masih berlumuran darah. Kucubit pipinya bercanda.

"Ne~ sudah Kaien, jangan lakukan itu. Jangan menakutiku seperti itu," ucapku.

Ketika aku sadar tidak ada respon darinya aku mulai berkata lagi.

"Hei, bukannya ketika aku lulus nanti kau berjanji akan menikahi aku? Lihat kita sudah tunangan, ingat?" aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang tersemat cincin pemberian dari Kaien.

Mata Kaien masih tertutup rapat, tubuhnya kian membisu.

"Ka-Kaien bangun!" kugoncangkan tubuhnya pelan. "Kaien jangan mati."

Aku mengatur kembali nafasku dan menunggu respon darinya.

"KAIEN!" aku menjeritkan namanya ketika Kaien masih belum merespon ucapanku.

Hisana-nee langsung memelukku dari belakang, "Sayangku sabar, kita keluar dulu yu, biar perawatnya yang jagain Kaien," ucapnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kami–"

"Rukia," ucap Hisana-nee.

"–kami berencana untuk menikah, Nee-chan! Kaien–" tenggorokanku tercekat. Sungguh sakit, dadaku terasa ngilu, tangiskupun pecah. Setelah itu aku tak mengingat apapun lagi... semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

'_Semoga saja semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan hilang diterpa sang fajar esok hari.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'Karena Kaien tak boleh pergi dari sisiku.'  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'Karena aku tak akan bisa hidup–'  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'–tanpanya__'_**_  
_**

* * *

A/N : "Review please!" :)_  
_

* * *

**The Sirius of Black Daria**


	2. Silent Prayer

**CHAPTER 1 – SILENT PRAYER**

* * *

Hangatnya mentari rasanya tak sehangat ketika Kaien masih berada di sampingku. Burung yang bercicitpun tidak pernah menarik perhatianku lagi. Kaien. Orang bodoh itu sudah menyatu dengan tanah. Meninggalkan semua janjinya dan membatu ditelan bumi. Argh! Lupakan!

_Nee, Kaien.. kalau diperhatikan langit pagi ini lumayan cerah ya? Apa kau melihatku dari atas sana?_

Aku katupkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mata.

"Kaien, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Seperti yang dapat kau lihat aku baik-baik saja," aku berhenti berucap dan membuka mataku. "Aku tak percaya aku dapat bertahan beberapa bulan ini tanpa dirimu."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Sekarang aku sudah pindah ke kota Karakura. Nii-sama bilang ini demi kebaikanku sendiri. Agar aku dapat melupakanmu."

Aku tersenyum menahan tangisku, "Gomen, semuanya malah menjadi seperti ini."

**_Nee, Kaien…_**

**_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?_**

**_Aku tak bisa apa-apa jika sendirian…_**

"Rukia, Byakuya sudah mau berangkat, apa kau sudah siap?" Hisana-nee mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Ya, aku akan turun sebentar lagi!" sahutku.

Aku segera menyabet tas sekolahku dan menutup kaca jendela yang tadi aku buka. "Ah!" aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menutup jendela itu. "Anata, ittekimasu!"

**_Aku…_**

"Kau lama," ucap Nii-sama setelah aku sampai di bawah.

Aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat Nii-sama kesal. Jarang sekali aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku menghampiri Hisana-nee dan mengecup pipinya.

"Ittekimasu!" seruku.

Aku langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan menunggu Nii-sama di mobil. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar Nii-sama bertanya kepada Hisana-nee.

"Rukia kenapa? Menjadi bersemangat seperti itu?"

"Tak apa bukan, kalau dia sudah bisa seperti dulu itu artinya bagus."

**… _tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kaien_**

"Nii-sama kau lama," ucapku ketika melihatnya keluar bersama Hisana-nee.

Dapat kulihat ada kekaget di wajah Nii-sama, tapi seperti biasa dia dapat langsung mengendalikan dirinya, "Kakakmu sih bergelayut manja terus padaku."

Aku tertawa keras membuat Hisana-nee merona malu.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku tak melakukan itu!" bantahnya.

Hisana-nee menyikut pinggang Nii-sama pelan, ah kakak ku yang satu itu memang terlalu lembut. Demo, urayamashii na… andai saja aku dan Kaien dapat seperti itu. Oh iya, sekarang aku bersekolah di Karakura High School, sekolahnya tak kalah dari Soul Society High School, hanya saja di sini tak ada Kaien. Kaien, Kaien, Kaien. Kenapa nama itu tak pernah lekang dari pikiranku.

Dengan mantap aku langkahkan kaki-ku memasuki gedung itu, dengan susah payah akhirnya aku dapat menemukan ruang kepala sekolahnya.

"Ah, Kuchiki ya?" tanya orang itu.

"Hai, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," jawabku sembari membungkuk.

"Baiklah, mari saya antar menuju kelasmu," tawarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. "Ano," ucapku ragu.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Nama anda?"

"Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke," ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Arigatou, Kisuke-san."

"Iie," jawabnya.

Kisuke-san akhirnya mengantarkan aku ke kelasku. XI-IPA-4. Ahaha kenapa kelasku harus sama dengan si bodoh Kaien? Dia juga di kelas IPA-4. Kisuke-san mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk dalam tanpa diriku. Setelah membisikkan beberapa hal akhirnya aku diperkenankan masuk.

**_Kaien, apa kau masih ingat?_**

**_Saat pertama kali kau mencium bibirku?_**

"Dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia, dan merupakan pindahan dari Soul Society High School," Kisuke-san memperkenalkan aku lebih dulu.

Dengan sigap aku langsung berkata, "Kuchiki Rukia desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegashimasu."

Kisuke-san menuliskan namaku di bor, kanji Kuchiki dan katakana Rukia.

"Woa, kawaii~" ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Nah, kalian bisa saling berkenalan waktu istirahat. Sekarang Kuchiki kau bisa duduk di depan Yasutora."

Yasutora? Ah siapa dia? orangnya yang mana?

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan perawakan yang besar berdiri dan menunjuk sopan pada bangku di depannya yang kosong. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke bangku milikku dengan segera. Sebelum mengikuti pelajaran aku membalikkan dulu tubuhku.

"Kuchiki Rukia," ucapku sembari mengulurkan tanganku yang disambut oleh tangannya.

"Yasutora Chad," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu kembali menghadap kepada guru baruku yang mulai mengajarkan materi.

**_Ketika itu aku sedang menangis karena kematian orangtuaku…_**

**_Dan kau kehabisan cara dalam membujukku untuk berhenti menangis…_**

Bel yang berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran telah selesai, kebanyakan dari kami menyambut gembira hal ini, tak terkecuali aku sih! hehe. Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Anak-anak di kelasku langsung mengerubuni aku ketika sensei sudah keluar dari kelas kami.

"Ne, Rukia-chan aku Mizuhiro."

"Aku… aku… Inoue Orihime!"

"Tatsuki!"

Aku berusaha semampuku untuk menghafal nama-nama mereka. Kalau salah panggil 'kan gaswat. Kaien pernah bilang kalau semuanya dimulai dari perkenalan.

**_Ah, kalau begini aku jadi rindu lagi padamu…_**

**_Kaien, aku ingin bertemu…_**

"Hei, Ishida! Sedang apa di sana?" samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kau datang terlambat Kurosaki, kau ketinggalan berita," sahut seseorang, apa mungkin namanya Ishida?

"Katakan saja ada apa?" ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Kusrosaki.

"Murid baru," jawabnya lawan bicaranya singkat.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" tanya seseorang yang mengerumuni aku, menarik perhatianku dari dua orang pemuda tadi untuk kembali ke mereka.

"Nii-sama mengajak kami pindah," jawabku.

"Nii-sama?" mereka bertanya.

"Suami kakak-ku," ucapku sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Ichigo! Ada murid baru lho! Namanya Rukia-chan!" Mizuhiro berteriak.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab orang itu singkat.

I-chi-go? Maksudmu starwbery?

Seseorang dengan tinggi yang menjulang masuk ke dalam kerumunan kami. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, sedang aku hanya bisa termanggu kecil. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang pemuda yang tinggi dengan badan atletis yang tersembunyi di balik seragamnya, rambut dengan style spiky meski berwarna orange. Dan dahinya berkerut, tampak sedikit garang di mataku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" ucapnya tegas.

Tak segera kusambut uluran tangan itu, mataku membulat sempurna, bibirku bergemetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku membuang mukaku ke arah yang berlawanan lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali aku berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

"Kau sih tampangnya menakutkan, dia jadi kabur 'kan!" protes anak-anak di kelasku.

**_Apa itu kau?_**

**_Dengan samaran dari wajahmu?_**

"Ru– eto –Ru–Rukia? Argh! tunggu!" kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Tapi aku tak ingin berhenti berlari ataupun sekedar melihatnya.

"Rukia!" ucapnya lagi.

Kupercepat langkahku, namun semuanya tidak ada gunanya ketika orang itu berhasil menarik lenganku. Dengan sekali gerakan dia berhasil membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Genggaman tangannya sangat kuat hingga buatku tak dapat melarikan diri.

"Wari! Apa aku menakutimu? Dasar, kau membuatku cemas," ucapnya.

Aku masih menundukan wajahku, tak ingin melihatnya. Sungguh tak ingin. Namun sepertinya ia bukan tipe yang akan tinggal diam jika tak mendapatkan jawaban. Dengan perlahan ia menarik daguku agar aku menatapnya. Refleks kutepis tangannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu," jawabku sigkat.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" perintahku keras.

Si kepala jeruk itu malah terdiam tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Hal ini membuat kami berdua larut dalam keheningan.

"Ichi–go?" ucapku pelan. Kini kutatap matanya, namun tatapanku jadi kabur gara-gara genangan air mata yang tiba-tiba menyeruak.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Aku mengepalkan kedua lenganku ketika air mata mulai turun membasahi pipiku.

"Kaien–"

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

Aku memeluk pemuda itu, dan menangis di dadanya yang bidang.

**_Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkanmu kembali…_**

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

'_Suatu hari kau datang [_kembali_] padaku d__engan samaran dari wajahmu._'

.

.

"–jangan pergi [lagi]."

* * *

**A/N :** Gomen! Sirius update-nya telat! XD nih udah Sirius publish chapter-1, tolong direview ya :D

Eh, ada bantuan ide nanti ke depannya pengen gimana gak? kalau ada, kasih tahu Sirius lewat review atau PM juga boleh deh :D

**Balasan Review :**

**Ray Kousen7 : ** Ehehe, sampai 'kah? syukur deh, Sirius pikir gak akan nyampe.. (T.T)

Ray-san di chapter ini, tentang pairing sepertinya sudah mulai tertebak XD ayo siapa pairing-nya? _#plakk_ - malah balik nanya -_-

Epilogue itu biasanya dipake untuk awal cerita, sebatas pengenalan atau apalah itu namanya, Sirius pun belum begitu paham..

Nih udah di-update, tapi gak janji bisa mempertahankan angst-nya :(

Yosh! review lagi yaaa~

**Owwie Owl susah login :** Sebenernya sih, mengapa Sirius harus begitu kejam pada Rukia? XD _#dusig_ hehe

Ini kelanjutannya Owwie-san, silahkan dinikmati _#apaan?_ ceritanya maksud Sirus :D

Salam kenal juga Owwie-san, yoroshikune ;)

* * *

**The Sirius of Black Daria**


End file.
